Dream of a Worm
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: Beyond's dreams are quite different than ours. The poem used is "The Conqueror Worm"


Dreams of a Worm

AN: I scare myself at times and I do not own a thing, except C and D. The poem used is "The Conqueror Worm" by Poe.

* * *

My dreams are…dark, twisted things to the average person. While you may dream of getting that job, I dream of stabbing people and drawing pictures with their blood. While that lullaby your mother sung to you when you were little gently plays through your night, the symphony of screams and sobs make me drowsy and oh-so _happy. _

Sometimes I dream of nothing, the eight hours of complete darkness helps me relax…it's the vivid ones that excite me, the ones where you can feel the pulse of the victim as you squeeze tighter on their windpipe; where the freshly spilled blood tastes warm and bitter in your mouth as it runs down your face.

Tonight is one of those nights, my heart beats in excitement as I close my eyes, the show's about to begin, haha! It was a dim and smoky club, the scent of incense heavy in the air. The tables are covered in shoddy purple cloth, rat sized holes decorated them; I sat alone in the corner, dressed to my feet in black, a small red drink in front of me.

It was dark burgundy like wine but moved sluggishly when I shook the glass. A server walks past, her clothes hang off her body loosely and her blonde hair had begun to fall out in chunks, taking her scalp with it. Her fingers were crooked and decayed and moved with a limp, a glance at her feet showed that her left foot had been hacked off with something that resembled a fork. She could have been quite a bombshell when she was alive but now her eyes have been hollowed out and the large slash on her throat opened and closed as she breathed.

"Excuse me…,"my voice sounds like velvet for some reason, I smirk and continued, "Where am I and what exactly am I drinking?"

A gurgle escapes from her lips as she tries to form words, she pauses and clamps her hand on the slit of her throat. "Sorry sir!" her shrill bubbly voice makes me cringe as she goes on, "Still getting used to my surgery, my boyfriend was a doctor and I wanted to raise my vocal chords since I _used_ to bea singer. Ever heard of Lisa Monet, the dark buxom blonde with a voice that would send shivers down any man's spine? That was me! Well the surgery…didn't go as planned and I kinda died. I wanted to sound like Marilyn Monroe but he gave me an ugly cartoon voice, but it wasn't his fault since he just got his degree a few days before it.

He threw me in the river to hide the evidence, and I would too you know, since we loved each other _so _much. I just didn't think he would run off with my lackey Rebecca …and steal my money. But he had to move on…right? So then, I followed them around for a year or two, scaring the shit out of them and making her suck in bed, haha. Oh! When she got pregnant I took her baby and replaced it with a cockroach, it grew _sooo _big! I busted a gut when I watched her scream as she popped it out. My boyfriend left her the minute he saw it. After that…it gets fuzzy, I remember touching the roach before everything went blank and I ended up here in a server outfit."

Well then, I must have one _hell _of an imagination to make her up. She actually reminds me of C…if he were thinner, prettier, had any kind of sex appeal and a life.

Her face scrunches up in thought; the flesh around her cheeks makes a squelching sound as it rubs against her skull. "Oh yeah, your order!," she exclaimed, a maggot falls onto the table from a eye socket as her face relaxes.

I think I've found someone dumber than C, who would have known?

"Umm, well it's a 'Death at Sunset' with champagne, absinthe, and a raspberry puree! It's a favorite at the Cobweb Club where 'Your smile disappears with every sip you take!'" The name fit it exactly; I don't know anyone who would smile here, except me of course.

Lisa hobbled away as a lone light lit up in front of me, illuminating a large wooden stage with thick curtains on each side. A warm touch on my side startled me; I turned to face a veiled woman in white, her sobs racking her body. Her gloved hand on my wrist tightened as her sobs continued, a loud laugh sounded to my right and my neck nearly cracked as I swung it to face…A?

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at him; he looked healthy, just like when he was a kid and that joking smile to on his lips. His eyes twinkled as he beamed at me as he said, "Hiya B! Don't tell me you've forgotten about us, friend?" His white suit looked custom tailored and his hair looked to be crafted from gold. He reached over and tugged on my jacket, "Black huh? You wear it well, it's better than that white you're always wearing. What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." I try to understand my reasoning for this.

Why would I dream of A after what had happened? The only time I think of him is on the anniversary of his death…that's months from now.

"Come on B! At least smile for the lady," A muttered as he kicked me under the table. What woman was he talking- ah! The woman beside me. I glanced at her, she had let go of my wrist but was still crying…her weeping sounded familiar to me. Another hard kick forced me to ask her, "Excuse me, are you okay?"

She turned to me and said, "I f-fine B…h-how are you? D-did you l-like the p-present I g-got you?" My blood ran cold as she lifted her veil, her auburn hair still in loose locks and gray smoky eyes were still beautiful as the tears ran down her face.

_Akane_.

She smiled and turned to the stage, an instrumental recording of Marquis in Spades began to play as a man stepped up to the spotlight, A and I did likewise. The man was tall in a tattered ringleader costume and the light hid most of his face, only his ashen lips moved as he said, "Welcome…all of you to the club."

His voice was hollow and light as if he's walked this earth too many times, "I hope you all enjoy the performance tonight…it's quite _exhilarating_," he finishes off with a smirk and walks off the stage. Akane's hand feels warm as I take in mine, too bad this a dream though.

The music changes, Mozart's Lacrimosa fills the room as a new person takes the stage. It was a mime and a large one at that, his pudgy face was as red as a tomato and his chest heaved with effort as if had been walking all day… my dear C is here! I would have thought in death he would have lost a couple of pounds, but that would have taken away from my fun.

I roared with laughter as he stumbled back and forth, sometimes falling on his face when he tripped on his feet, poorly acting out a tragedy of sorts. A and I were in tears by the second act when another mime joined him; he was the polar opposite of C with a skeletal body and mop of black hair on his head. L has joined this play, given the role of the town idiot no less!

His frown was a mile wide as C ridiculed him and beat him with a chair when he spilled a jug of water on the floor. The scenes were always shifting; once a forest filled with deadly creatures, then a town led by a murder and cult, then in a castle ruled by a sadistic king…sound familiar?

I looked at Akane to see her response the show, her smirk was wide and eyes glowed with an evil light, her giggles became screams of laughter that painfully arched her back against the chair. I found A in a similar situation, his eyes had rolled up to the back of his head and his once white teeth now sharpened green shards gnashed in his mouth he cackled like a never looked good on A, it made him seem cheap and out of place, his mental breakdowns had shown that clear enough. Lisa was in his lap snuggled up against him, if she had eyes they probably would have been filled adoration.

She's _really_ weird, more than I am and that's saying something.

The shadows began to shift in the darkness, the man was back again on the stage but the actors hadn't noticed. Under the light, I saw his white lips had disappeared and had been replaced rows of red sharp jagged teeth; his face began to peel away as more teeth appeared. His neck was drenched in blood as his skull cracked open into two, unfolding like a flower in bloom.

He moved behind of C who playing the part of a fairy and tore his arm off with a tug, it was gone as soon as it touched the hole of fangs, the bones and blood splattering on the floor. Ah C! He never stopped acting, even when legs and torso was gone, but the blood loss was too much and ended with a gasp.

The man made a quick meal of him and moved on to L, his screams were so _beautiful_ as he lost his intestines to the monster, it was almost a pity to see his horror stricken face depart into the mouth of the man.

The man quickly moved to the side of the stage and without a warning, flipped the switch. Lisa, I believe was the first to go.

Her blood was cold as it hit my face and screams made it sound as the man had taken her arm off first before the telltale crunch of bones shows that he beheaded her. A was next, his sobs were so _loud _next to me as I felt the man breath on my skin as he tore into him. "H-hey…B?" A wheezed, "I'll s-see you l-later, k?"

His death rattle was loud as the man snapped his spine. I tensed for I feared I was next to die, but Fate is cruel as Akane screamed in agony. I tried to pull her away but he had a death grip on her...ha.

I felt her soft lips on my cheek as she said, "T-thank you f-for the s-show Beyond…it's b-been a while s-since I've laughed l-like that. I'll see y-you soon-" She was silenced with a crunch as the man finished his meal. Then there was silence.

Soft footsteps sounded and the light returned to the stage, the man stood there blood and all. His face was back to normal and with a bloody grin he said, "The play you have just seen was called "Man" and you may call me Worm."

* * *

You know you want to click the review button...come on. Oh yeah, check the poll on my profile please? If you do you get a cookie!


End file.
